Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of video encoding, in particular to a P frame-based multi-hypothesis motion compensation method.
Description of the Related Art
At present, most mainstream video encoding standards, such as AVS, H.264 and HEVC, employ a hybrid encoding frame. Since techniques of motion estimation and motion compensation have been employed comprehensively, the correlation of time domain between video frames has been employed well and the video compression efficiency has been improved.
In the traditional P frame motion compensation method, the prediction block is only relevant to a single motion vector obtained by motion estimation so the accuracy of the obtained prediction block is not very high. As for a B frame bidirectional motion compensation method, after motion estimation, it obtains forward and backward motion vectors and obtains two prediction blocks correspondingly. The final prediction block is obtained by performing weighted averaging on the two prediction blocks. Therefore, the obtained prediction block is more accurate. However, since two motion vectors need to be introduced into the code rate, the code rate increases.